MsBreezy
Bree Baugh (born )https://twitter.com/MsBreeBaugh/status/1181585005052448768, better known online as MsBreezy, formerly kuledud3, is a YouTuber who mainly posts Garry's Mod videos. The series on her channel include "Amnesia Let's Play" and "Splatterday". She's known for her hit Minecraft machinima series "Newbies" and singing and producing the music video "Like a Block". She currently produces and posts Garry's Mod videos on her main channel. She also owned a Minecraft server that had minigames such as survival games, creative building, and PVP. Her IP was kuledud3.kuleland.com and the server has since been shut down. At one point she also owned a Gmod DarkRP server run by MrTing. It was started on November 29th, 2016 but as of now the last update was on March 23rd, 2017 and it stated that the server would be going down but re-opening at some point in the future. She eventually began playing games other than Minecraft, like SCP Containment Breach, and eventually Gmod (AKA Garry’s Mod). Bree eventually began a custom hide and go seek series on her channel, alongside with the “Memeventures” series, Mad Libs videos, and well as the meme chase series. Due to YouTube's current regulations not allowing her videos to be monetized, Bree had decided to go on an indefinite hiatus from the site. On October 15, 2018, she has returned from her hiatus. She also streams on her Twitch account. She previously lived with her ex-boyfriend Xycron (also known as Robin or Bing), and also previously lived with her friend Frisky (also known as FriskyHyena or Kyle) before she moved to Las Vegas. She now remains and resides in Colorado Springs, balancing a snowboarding job and YouTube. Trivia *Bree's in-game Garry's Mod (GMod) player model used to be a custom pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with a purple bow on the back of the head, a yellow and white striped scarf, a brown with blue striped mane and tail, and white fur. but has recently changed it to a humanoid figure with a face from her friend Ashie, known as the ashie face (which resembles this ◉◇◉). she changed it due to copyright issues and no longer enjoying the series. * Splatterday has been discontinued as of now. * Breezy was formerly Kuledud3. * Bree and Robin are no longer dating, and also no longer live together, but they continue to still be good friends. *Bree is a big fan of snowboarding. *Bree was born as a male-to-female transgender. *On June 25, 2017, she underwent a vocal surgery to closely match her gender identity. She could not record a video while in surgery. She has since begun recording videos again. **There were a total of 14 stockpiled videos that Bree uploaded (or by someone who uploaded them for her) during the time following her vocal surgery. **By June 25, 2017, to August 23, 2017 (stockpiled videos), this was the first time fans were witnessing a vocal surgery in progress (however, it wasn't recorded but there are some videos of vocal surgeries of what Bree could've had). *Most of her videos are based around GMod (Garry's Mod), which is the main thing in which made her popular. However, she did play some Minecraft under the alias of Kuledud3. *In every end (if not all) GMod video, she's addicted to blowing up the map with nukes/bombs. **The common nuke she uses was the Fat Man (yellow with black stripes nuke). *Most of the GMod videos she uploads are based around popular memes in the 2010s. Examples such as Sanic, Booz Lityer, Shrek, the Almighty Loaf, yushi, etc. *She used to live with her friend Frisky (Kyle) who she used to make videos with, he has currently appeared in her two most recent videos, including "my roomate's anime pillow"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWM1EGch9Wg and briefly in "Concert Evacuated?". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2peJv8n3Eg *On October 15, 2018, she returned to YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuqhBntvhng **At the intro, she revealed she has retired her old pony model and began using an anime version of her old model. **The "Grand Bree-Opening " is to claim that Bree Corp has been revived but under a new location at Bree's parents' house (in GMod). **There have been multiple teasers to her return to YouTube around all social media. However, many have responded. Since then, she created a YouTube upload for her return as she will answer why she's returning. References Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2011